Magic is Real
by Brooksinator
Summary: Harry teaches himself magic at age 6. He finds a black dog while exploring & adopts it. He's sure that he knows the dog & is sure it knows what he's saying. W/ the dogs help he learns more magic Hogwarts is in for a shock when Harry & his dog get there.AU


**A/N: So I decided to redo this story because I got a review that is was moving too fast and wasn't descriptive enough so I went back and read and completely agreed. So I decided to delete the other story and go through the chapter and make it better. It will also be way longer probably because well I need to slow it down.**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling. This story is very AU obviously because of Sirius breaking out early, Harry learning about magic early, and he will be much more powerful, intelligent, and prank-y. He is going to be a metamorphmegas, an animagi at an early age, a natural at occulumency and his potions will be much better since he is smarter. His relatives will be meaner and nicer at the same time, by giving him more freedom and food, but being much stricter and abusive when they don't like something he's done. Ron and Hermione will be in this story but I am not yet sure if they will be his best friends like in the real story. He will be much closer to Gred and Forge. There won't be Dumbles bashing but Harry will tell him how he feels when he thinks he is being used or manipulated. Reviews are always nice by the way and if you have any ideas or find any plot holes that need to be fixed let me know. Oh, by the way Snape will still be his over grown bat self but he will be much nicer to Harry. Let me know what ya think!**

Harry James Potter was a young boy of six, though he looked to be only half that, he was very small and frail looking, with messy hair that couldn't be tamed, sparkling emerald green eyes, round glasses with the bridge wrapped in tape from the many times they had been broken, and a lightning bolt scare on his forehead that was sometimes covered by the slight fringe that fell across his forehead. He sat in his room reading a very thick book about dragons and witches he had checked out from the school library, while his relatives were in the living room watching television. His room was a small, dark broom cupboard which was scattered with broken crayons, old toys, school papers, books and hand-me-down clothes four sizes too large. His cupboard was situated under the stairs of an average sized middle-class home- four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen- but Harry lived in the small cupboard, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley Dursley's home. He lived with them because his parents had been viciously killed by an especially evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort, when Harry was only one. Lord Voldemort had tried to kill Harry to but for some reason had been unsuccessful, Voldemort had vanished and young Harry was left with his lightning bolt scare and dead parents. Harry didn't know this information though; all he knew of his parents was what he had been told by his Aunt. The one time he had been brave enough to ask she had said 'your parents were lazy no good drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash which made you be forced upon us. Now don't ask questions.' and he hadn't asked again, even though he longed to know if she had any pictures or mementos of his father or mother.

Harry knew there was something different about him, he wasn't exactly sure why he was different but knew it had to do with the odd things he sometimes did. He could do many things other children that he went to school with just simply couldn't do. When he felt extreme emotions things would sometimes break, change colors, disappear, or catch on fire. He could also change his appearance by just thinking of what he wanted to look like, although he rarely did this except for when he was safely in his cupboard away from the Dursleys because he knew he would be severely punished for doing something, in their opinion, freakish. He had a bad home life, his relatives made it very clear that they didn't want him in their house, but had been forced to take him in. They made him do all the cooking, cleaning, and anything else they could think of ever since he had been deemed old enough by his aunt at the age of four. While they gave him his freedom to do as he pleased outside after all cooking and chores were finished, they hit him if he did something that they did not approve of. Dudley was encouraged by his parents to bully and hit Harry at any time possible. Dudley and his friends made sure to hurt Harry as often as possible whether it was at school, home, or outside somewhere.

Harry looked at his watch, one he had snatched from Dudley's second bedroom and fixed, after he finished reading last chapter of his book. It was 5:30 p.m. and he knew he needed to start working on supper if he wanted to have it on the table in time and not receive a beating from his uncle for making dinner being late. He closed his book and headed for the kitchen thinking _I wish I could be the people in the book fighting dragons, saving the kingdom, doing all sorts of magic. That would be amazing_. On the way to pull the ingredients out of the refrigerator he stopped to preheat the oven. Still thinking of all the adventures he would have if he was a character in the book. He went through all the preparations of dinner like a robot having everything down to a science to take an exact amount of time so he would still have time to set the table the exact way Aunt Petunia wanted it done and bring the mounds of food he cooked to the table. At exactly 6:30 p.m. sharp, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley entered the dining room and started loading there plates with food. After they took the first bite and Harry saw they liked it, he exited the dining room knowing he would not be allowed to stay in there. He started cleaning the pots and pans he used to cook the supper, eating the scraps left. As soon as he finished washing the dishes he used to cook he was called to come clear the table and to finish the washing the other dishes. After finally finishing cleaning the kitchen and dining room it was ten o'clock and it was time for him to head to bed.

As everyone else was asleep Harry decided to read. He loved to read and read everything he could get his hands on, he constantly was reading books and checking more books out. Even though he was only six he was very smart, he read books high above his age level. The school librarian let him choose books for her to check out for him, because he was only in first grade and only students third grade and above could check books out from the higher level library. She did this so often she knew him by name and always saved books she came across that she thought Harry would like and sometimes even let him choose knew books for the library to order because she knew he would read them and take care of them. So he pulled out a book that had just come in that he had picked out, another book of faraway lands, magic, castles, dragons, knights, and witches, and opened it. He was trying his hardest to read in the little sliver of light that was coming through a vent on his door when he started wishing _if I just had some more light it would be so much easier to read this, _ when the most shocking thing happened, a small ball of light, no larger than golf ball, appeared.

"What just happened?" Harry gasped. Racking his brain he could not think of anything that could have possibly caused that light to appear.

_Of course you know what caused that light to appear _a voice in his head said.

_Not anything real _he argued back. He knew that that couldn't be right though; magic wasn't real, was it?

_How do you know what's real and what's not? You're only six_ the voice retorted.

_But magic isn't real Aunt Petunia said so when she saw a book I was reading about magic once_

_And you believe everything your Aunt Petunia tells you, do you? Wouldn't explain a lot though? Her not allowing you to read books with magic in them, saying the word magic, and not liking you. You're magic and she's not. It is as simple as that_

_Well then I need to prove it. Maybe that was just a one-time occurrence _he thought.The only way he knew to test whether it was magic or wasn't magic was to try and get something else to happen. He was trying to think of something to do when he noticed that during his shock of finding the sphere of light appear his pillow had been knocked to the ground. So he decided to try to summon his pillow to him.

Harry reached out his hand and concentrated on the pillow coming to his hand, when all of a sudden the pillow was zooming towards him and landed in his hand.

"Wicked!" Harry whispered in amazement as a huge face-splitting grin quickly covered his face. _I wonder if my parents were a witch and wiz-_his thoughts were cut off by a large yawn. He then realized he was drained after performing these small yet oh so big bouts of magic and he knew that he would have to build up his stamina to perform more magic because he wasn't used to doing it. He lay back onto his bed and covered up. Deciding to try something he had once seen on television while cleaning around Dudley, he clapped and was only slightly surprised when the light disappeared. He quickly feel asleep and dreamt of all the things he hoped he could end up doing with his new found magical talent.

Since it was a Saturday and the spring break had started at breakfast Harry was informed that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were going on a shopping trip for Dudley because his clothes were getting to small and he needed new ones. Harry was very excited to be left alone and thought that it would be a good chance to try using his magic some more. Harry had to do the yard work in the back yard and decided to summon all the tools he would need to do the weeding and plant new flowers. He concentrated on the gloves, bucket, trowel, and seeds coming to him, they slammed open the tool shed door and zoomed towards him. He got to work pulling up the weeds and putting them in the bucket to be dumped in the garbage can and planting the seeds in the ground to grow. Harry quickly finished the yard work, since he enjoyed working with plants and didn't procrastinate like he did with some other chores. He started doing his other chores that he normally did everyday like washing, folding, and putting up clothes, dusting, washing dishes, and vacuuming. He made a sandwich around lunch time before finishing his chores. By the time the Dursleys arrived home Harry could summon things with just a quick thought. Harry was finishing dinner when the Dursleys walked through the door. He had been summoning things all day and was quite tired but felt more alive and awake then he ever had. It was like working his magic was growing and taking care of the tiredness he felt, he felt extremely refreshed. After washing the supper dishes Harry headed straight to his room to work on his light magic. He wanted to have his light magic and perfect as his summoning magic. He started first just making one ball of light, and then he tried to change the color. Once he was able to do that he started trying to change the shape just like changing the color. Then he was trying changing the color and shape, then making more than just one ball of light. By one o'clock in the morning Harry was able to have three balls of light different sizes, shapes, and colors. He closed his eyes to sleep and immediately feel asleep.

Harry awoke to a rapping on his cupboard door and what sounded like a screeching bird, but was actually his aunt.

"UP! Get up this instance and start making breakfast. NOW!" Harry rolled off of his bed, pulled on some clothes and headed to the kitchen where his aunt was watching the news.

"Breaking news. Be on the lookout for this man, Sirius Black," Harry briefly looked at the picture that had appeared on the screen of the man. He had long, matted hair, and a gaunt, pale face. In Harry's opinion he looked quite miserable. He could not help but think he had seen the man somewhere before and that the name sounded familiar, but he shrugged it off as the man just having one of those faces and names. "This man has broken out of prison and said to be extremely dangerous. If you see him do not approach him call the number on your screen and authorities will be there right away to apprehend him." Harry heard. He knew his aunt was trying to memorize the picture, as she would want to be the one to call the tip line and tell the authorities where that man was. Harry finished cooking the breakfast as he heard his uncle and cousin trample down the stairs and head towards the table to wait for the food to be set in front of them. His aunt left to go join them but not before she told him to hurry up because her boys didn't need to be kept waiting for their food. Harry silently sighed and nodded.

As he walked into the dining room to deliver the food to the Dursleys Aunt Petunia gave him a look that told him to wait there after he served the food because they were fixing to have a serious conversation.

"Listen here boy, Vernon has been asked to come spend two weeks with the boss of his company, we- me and Dudley that is- will naturally be going with him. You on the other hand will be staying here, locked in this house never leaving or opening the door. Do you understand?" she snapped at him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia I understand," he answered excited at the prospect of being alone but making sure not to let any trace of his excitement show_. Two whole entire weeks to practice my magic with no chance of getting in trouble, because no one will be here to accidently see it, this day couldn't get any better!_

"Good. You will keep this house spotless and you will not touch and of our things. You will be left a small amount of food to eat while we are gone and you better not eat anything that isn't meant for you. When we get back you will have to make up for not doing your regular outside chores. The inside better look perfect when we come back or you will be without food for as long as I think is necessary and I will have a double amount of chores for you to do, "

"I understand. I will make sure the house is perfect and I'll make the outside looks better than anyone else's one Privet Drive when you come back Aunt Petunia," Harry said making sure she knew it would happen.

"To right it will you little freak," Uncle Vernon sneered with a look of disgust on his face as he shoveled food into his mouth. "One piece of dust lying around and you'll wish you had died with those good for nothing parents of yours," Dudley smirked as he heard his father say this last part. Harry's parents were the number one thing the Dursleys made snide comments about.

"Yes sir, I understand," Harry said knowing his Uncle Vernon would make good on his threat.

"We will be leaving after breakfast," Aunt Petunia said as a clear dismissal.

Harry not the one to look a gift horse in the mouth quickly left the dining room and headed towards the kitchen to start cleaning the pots and pans he had used to make breakfast the morning, all the while thinking of what could have possibly made him lucky enough to be alone for two weeks. As he was washing and rinsing the dishes he was thinking of all new things he would be able to try because of his freedom things that would otherwise have a big risk of him getting caught. He wanted very badly to try something he had read about in one of his books, teleportation, disappearing in one place only to appear in another. _I will have start small with teleportation, like maybe going from one side of the living room to the other, than later trying one from the other, and see where I can go from there. This is going to be the best weeks in my entire life! _Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his name being called to fetch the breakfast dishes. After finishing washing those last dishes and eating all the leftover scraps that he could, Harry went back to his cupboard but was stopped by his Aunt Petunia telling him to put the luggage in the trunk of the car. And with that the Dursleys left number four Privet Drive for the next two weeks.

As soon as the car had pulled out of the driveway Harry made sure the doors were looked and all curtains were closed so no one could look in and see him still there. With that done he decided to start practicing teleportation. Harry stood in the corner of the living room concentrating on seeing himself in the other corner of the room by the stairs. He all the sudden felt like he was being pushed through a straw and then just as it started in stopped.

"YES! It worked," he exclaimed as soon as he opened his eyes. He couldn't believe that it had actually worked. For the next hour Harry practiced from going from one corner of the room to the other until he had that down perfectly. Then he decided to try from the living room to kitchen. With a thought he appeared in the kitchen. _That is just as easy as going from one corner to another _he thought, so he decided to try from the kitchen to upstairs in the hallway and like before he found it just as easy. He couldn't believe that magic was coming so easy to him.

"What next?" he wondered aloud. _I wonder, _he mused, _if I could turn invisible. How cool would that be? I could walk all around Privet Drive and no one would see me and then I could try to appear somewhere outside farther away. And maybe I could turn other things invisible like some of Dudley's books that he never reads and I could have them and read them and no one would know. _

He was about to start trying to turn himself invisible when he yawned. He looked at the clock and realized he had been teleporting and thinking for the past eight hours without a break. Even though he had built up his endurance he had performed more magic than ever today. Eating a quick snack Harry decided to take a quick nap on the couch then work on trying to make himself become invisible. As soon as his head hit the couch he was asleep dreaming of flying through the sky on a motorcycle with someone named Padfoot.


End file.
